Pasado
by midusa
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado... Incluso el temido, respetado y frío juez de Wyvern, cuál será su historia, su pasado regresa a su vida, mientras jueces y caballeros dorados deben buscar a un Dios perdido, que aventuras vivan juntos.


**Continuando con la celebración de mi cumpleaños aquí una nueva historia, como verán esta historia esta centrada en Radamanthys de Wyvern, si tengo una obsesión con el Inframundo, pero me fue imposible no escribir sobre él, siempre he creído que detrás de esa fachada de rudo y frío hombre, se esconde un ser cariñoso y bondadoso, solo que hay que saber como tratarle para conocer el lado que muy pocos llegan a ver. **

**Espero sus comentarios recuerden que eso me da ideas y ánimos para continuar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada<strong>

**Pasado**

**Un adiós y un nuevo comienzo**

Londres 2002

Era un día nublado, Green Park lucía una tranquilidad nada natural, las familias caminaban por sus inmediaciones tranquilamente, los niños jugaban ajenos a los problemas de los adultos, solo se escuchaban sus risas alegres y el ladrido de uno que otro perro.

En uno de los prados alejados del parque se encontraba una pareja, ella una joven de cabellos negros y tez morena, ojos negros y profundos que denotaban tristeza y amenazaban con liberar algunas lágrimas. Él un joven alto de complexión fornida, ojos amarillos, cabello rubio alborotado de mirada sería y fría.

_ Lárgate no quiero volver a verte, no quiero escuchar tus patéticas escusas. – Dijo con coraje a su compañera, sin quitarle la vista de encima, con esa frialdad que terminaba por calar hasta los huesos.

_ Tienes que escucharme, si después de eso no quieres volver a verme te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí. –Una voz entrecortada y débil se dejó escuchar.

_ He dicho que te largues de mi vista no pienso escucharte. –Declaro para darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

Ella solo le vio marcarse quería ir tras de él, pero sus piernas no le respondían, solo pudo decir – No te vayas…

Como si de una burla de los dioses se tratara comenzó a llover en el momento, sin poder hacer más la joven cayo de rodillas sin poder contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo, solo sollozos y unas débiles palabras se dejaron escuchar.

Grecia 2008

Un día de descanso bien merecido, después de tantas almas que juzgar, guerras santas peleadas, haber muerte y haber sido regresados a la vida por los designios de los dioses, se merecían disfrutar de un día alejados del inframundo.

Los tres jueces se encontraban caminando por las calles de Athenas disfrutando del mundo humano, podíamos ver a un Aiacos muy curioso observando todo a su paso, un Minos más alegre que observaba a cuanta joven hermosa pasara cerca de él, por otro lado Radamanthys estaba serio, llevaba una taza de café en la mano y observaba al frente sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

_Hey unicejo – se escuchó el grito de una voz muy conocida para ellos, detuvieron el paso y voltearon para encontrarse con Kanon, Milo, Aioria y Mascara.

_ Que es lo que quieres copia barata. –Respondió sin ánimos.

_ Vamos me vas a decir que no me has extrañado, mira que hemos venido para invitarles un trago.

_ Tragos con el enemigo, debes estar de broma. –dijo de muy mala gana.

_ Hace tiempo que dejamos de ser enemigos, por algo nuestros dioses hicieron esa tonta alianza aunque no le guste a nadie – Comento Aioria.

_Supongo que no tenemos ninguna alternativa. – dijo Aiacos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

_ Vamos Rada será divertido, tal vez puedas quitar esa cara de amargado que te cargas jajajaj – comenzó a reír Minos para dar pie a que todos rieran.

Más resignado que nada avanzó siguiendo a sus camaradas y a los ahora aliados de su Señor Hades. Que ironías de la vida hace unos meses se odiaban a muerte y ahora compartían copas y aventuras.

Por alguna extraña razón levanto la vista con dirección al muelle, y vio una silueta conocida para él, bajando por las escalinatas con dirección a la playa, detuvo su paso y por un impulso camino en esa dirección, fue detenido por Aiacos quien sujeto su hombro:

_Que sucede Radamanthys, ¿qué es lo que viste?

-Solo negó con la cabeza, para dar vuelta y regresar con el resto, su cerebro le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, porque ahora sus recuerdos regresaban. Con más decisión entro dispuesto a tomar un trago y olvidar esa imagen errónea que su cerebro había producido.

En la playa al mismo tiempo:

Una joven de cabellos negros, observaba a un pequeño jugar a orillas del mar en compañía de ese hombre que se había vuelto su amigo, confidente, aliado y todo parecía indicar que se convertiría en su amado…

Su cabello azulado y largo se movía con el viento, su rostro reflejaba una inmensa sonrisa, ese pequeño y su madre se habían vuelto para él un bálsamo de paz y alegría para su atormentado corazón. Ella había sido su salvadora, la única luz en su camino en esos años de oscuridad y terror, ahora tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y no perdería esa oportunidad.

_ Vengan a comer, han estado toda la mañana jugando –tiernamente les llamo, el pequeño salió corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos, ella le recibió un una sonrisa en su rostro, lentamente aquel hombre se acercó y por inercia se abrazó y besó su frente.

_ Sabes creó que este pequeño necesita un padre y si me brindas la oportunidad yo podría serlo…

Observo y se sorprendió por su propuesta, coloco al niño en la silla y le sirvió para que comiera, solo realizó un movimiento con la cabeza para que se sentara e indicándole que hablarían más tarde, la tarde comenzó a caer, el niño dormía plácidamente mientras ellos sentados a la orilla de mar hablaban.

_ Tú conoces mi historia mejor que nadie, me has ayudado mucho en estos años, te soy sincera, siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

_ Lo sé todo de ti, excepto quien es el padre del niño… pero eso no me importa, solo quiero hacerte feliz a ti y al pequeño, dame esa oportunidad.

_ Yo también quiero hacerte feliz, -llevando su mano a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla- quiero que olvides todo ese sufrimiento, que ambos seamos felices.

_ Entonces me aceptas –mientras compartían una sonrisa y sus miradas se fundían en una sola.

_ Claro que acepto –para fundirse en un cálido, tierno y profundó beso.

El sol comenzaba a meterse en el horizonte, una pareja de enamorados se formaba y juraba amor, ante la mirada de Apolo, siendo testigo Poseídon, quien como una especie de aprobación mantenía el mar en una calma total.

Dioni´s Bar

Los jueces y caballeros ya se encontraban con las copas encima, se habían excedido, aunque por increíble que parezca solo Aiacos y Mascara lucían cuerdos, aunque las apariencias engañan:

_Debí haberla escuchado jip, -un triste y melancólico Rada dijo apenas audiblemente pero su hermano había logrado escucharle, y varias preguntas se formulaban en su mente.

La noche ya estaba muy entrada el momento de regresar a sus respectivos lugares, salieron tambaleándose del lugar, tras caerse varias veces, decir tantas tonterías y haber tirado una que otra cosa por el camino, por fin se encontraban en sus respectivas camas.

Apolo brindo la luz al mundo, un nuevo día comenzaba, para algunos con una alegría en el corazón, para otros con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero para todos una nueva aventura se acercaba.

Radamanthys despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero bien valía la pena, pues había logrado olvidar su pasado, se disponía a tomar una ducha cuando la voz de su señor se escuchó:

"_Jueces preséntense en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena"_

Kanón despertaba con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, tras una ducha rápida salió buscando un café, encontrándose con su hermano quien lucía una radiante sonrisa, por lo cual le observo fijamente estaba a punto de preguntar qué le ocurría cuando se escuchó la voz de Shion:

"_Caballeros preséntense en el Templo Principal"_

A la velocidad de la luz se encaminaron encontrándose en la salida del templo con los jueces quienes eran acompañados por Mu y Aldebaran, cuando llegaron el resto de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí. Los dioses se encontraban frente a ellos, incluidos los dioses gemelos, todos luciendo un semblante preocupado y alterado, por lo cual todos se observaron.

_ Seré directo –Hades tomaba la palabra, su rostro siempre impasible, lucía angustiado- un dios primordial ha desaparecido, junto con su más poderoso guerrero, debemos encontrarles a como dé lugar…

* * *

><p>¿Radamanthys se encontrará con su pasado?, ¿la nueva pareja logrará ser feliz?, ¿quién es el padre de ese niño?, ¿quién será en dios desaparecido?<p>

Poco a poco lo sabremos, espero sus comentarios y criticas, ya saben que son bien recibidas.


End file.
